


Drabble collection

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles, see individual chapters for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween in TTGL

Title: Halloween in TTGL  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: all the main characters  
Pairings: not applicable (probably)  
Genre: AU, crack  
Word count: 408  
Summary: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann characters have a Halloween party.

 

Leeron was dressed up as a queen, of course. With a crown, a blond wig with long curly hair, and an absolutely charming heliotrope ball gown that perfectly matched his eye shadow. 

At first Kamina was supposed to wear the king’s outfit, but when he found out who would be the queen, he refused. So Kamina did not have a costume, and was therefore sulking and drinking fruit punch. 

Leeron rolled his eyes – silly Kamina, his usual outfit was so ridiculous it could absolutely count as a costume anyway. But forget Kamina, a much more worrying thing was Yoko’s popularity.

Her only acknowledgment of the Halloween spirit was a fluffy tail and bunny ears; she even didn’t discard her rifle. And yet for some reason her simple costume was much more popular than Leeron’s elaborate ensemble, at least if one judged by the number of men who were staring at it with fascination. 

Well, at least Leeron was not the only one who was not getting any fascinated looks. Nia and Simon were both dressed in crude Gunman costumes made from painted cardboard boxes. The looks they were getting were the same people give small, fluffy animals. 

But Simon and Nia didn’t even notice that – they were apparently having the time of their lives together, trying to waltz in their clumsy get-ups. Leeron turned away from the almost nauseatingly sweet scene and spotted somebody interesting.

He walked across the dance floor, deliberately swaying his hips, and approached the target: ‘My good sir, this is quite a well-made Beastman costume you are wearing!’

‘I’m not wearing a costume, you fool!’ was the growled reply.

‘’Oh, Viral, it’s you,’ giggled Leeron. ‘Sorry, didn’t recognise you in this lighting. What are you doing here standing all alone?’

‘Enjoying the party,’ sarcastically replied Viral.

‘That’s nice. Be sure to try some of that punch. I helped to make it,’ Leeron winked. 

Viral grimaced: ‘Well, thanks for the warning. I’ll drink only water tonight.’

‘Oh Viral, you do amuse,’ Leeron giggled again, and royally swept past the Beastman to mingle with other party guests. 

From the corner of his eye Leeron saw Kittan and his sisters, all dressed up in glittery rockstar outfits, approach the punch bowl. Leeron grinned. The party was about to become much livelier after everyone had had a taste of Leeron’s special aphrodisiac-spiked punch.

‘Now that’s what I call a Halloween prank,’ Leeron thought to himself with evil glee.


	2. Hunting Like a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamina decides to teach Simon how to hunt like a manly man should.

Title: Hunting Like a Man   
Fandom: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Kamina, Simon  
Genre: humour, adventure  
Word count: 308  
Summary: Kamina decides to teach Simon how to hunt like a manly man should.

 

Now that they were out on the surface, Kamina could devote his endless supply of energy and unyielding spirit to a new project. At first Kamina thought that getting a Gunman would be his new goal, but it turned out to be achievable surprisingly easy. However, there was one thing nobody had achieved before, and Kamina was the manly man who had to walk down that untrodden path. 

He would teach Simon how to hunt in a manly manner.

\- Now, the first thing you do is get closer to the grapehippo. Be careful so it doesn’t notice you. You must be quiet and stealthy like me! I am so stealthy I can steal the nest from under a sleeping racoonbird!! I’m the great Kamina-sama, the majestic hunter in the...  
\- Aniki, the grapehippo ran away. I think it heard you.

Kamina decided that the basics of ambushing animals were clear enough, they should proceed to the difficult part – shooting.

-See here, Simon? You must aim ve-r-r-ry carefully. Only when you’re sure that you’ll hit the grapehippo, you must pull the trigger, and just watch your prey collapse. Like this!  
-Aniki, the hippo is still standing.  
-Wait, I’ll do it again!   
-Aniki, are you sure you’re doing it right?  
-Believe in me, Simon! Hey grapehippo, take this! And this! And this!  
-Aniki, you hit a racoonbird! You’re so awesome!!

Kamina decided that he had shown Simon the basics of hunting, only one last little thing remained – the table etiquette. 

-And remember, Simon, forks and knives are for wusses. Real men just go ‘chomp’! ...  
-Aniki, are you ok?  
-Shure! I jusht fink I broke my teef. Damn bird hash sho many bonesh...

But at least at the end of the day Simon understood one thing – the manly way of hunting was the most difficult and the least efficient.


End file.
